Rohana
Protoss Protectorate (2506–) : Daelaam (2506–) ::Great Fleet (2506–) :::Golden Armada (2506–) |job=Grand Preserver |family=Orlana, Shantira (sisters) |voice= |concept= |concattop= }} Rohana was one of three grand preservers who helped create the arkships. When the Spear of Adun was reactivated, she served as a councilor to Hierarch Artanis.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Spear of Adun (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Initially resistant to her new surroundings, she would eventually come to accept the new philosophies of the Daelaam. Biography In Service of the Empire Rohana was one of three grand preservers to serve in the era of the Protoss Empire, around the year 1500. She and her sisters, Orlana and Shantira, kept all memories and emotions of the protoss connected to the Khala. When two motherships suffered khaydarin crystal failures in the gravity well of a neutron star and were destroyed, she and her sisters sought to ensure a bulwark against random small tragedies destroying the Protoss Empire. Thus she and her sisters, with the help of Khalai Caste scientists, helped design and construct the first arkship, the Spear of Adun, a contingency in case protoss society suffered a catastrophe they could not overcome. Judicator Mardonios then revealed they were constructing two more arkships, and asked the grand preservers' guidance as to how many more they needed to build. Rohana was initially for constructing many more, but upon years of reflecting, discovered that they had constructed the arkships too early, and the nature of the protoss would lead the arkships to be used preemptively to stop a threat as opposed to as a failsafe when the worst happened. She and her sisters presented this to the Conclave, who they managed to convince to bury the arkships until a time when they were most needed. Rohana and her sisters agreed to be buried in each arkship in stasis with a cadre of warriors. Rohana was buried aboard the Spear of Adun.Brooks, Robert. "It Will End in Fire." (Nov 3, 2015). Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft Lore: It Will End in Fire Accessed 2015-11-03. In a New Age Rohana was awakened in 2506 by Hierarch Artanis, after the awakening of Amon and the corruption of the Khala. Though she was distraught to discover her sisters were killed when the two other arkships were destroyed in the zerg invasion, she carried on. Rohana refused to have her nerve chords severed, and instead opted to remain connected and fight back Amon's influence. She wished to serve as a councilor to Artanis, and call on the memories of their people in order to better advise him. During the end war, she initially expressed disdain towards the new ways, and openly voiced her dislike of the NerazimBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Amon's Reach. (in English). November 10, 2015 and new purifiers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Forbidden Weapon. (in English). November 10, 2015 She also expressed disapproval of Artanis's interference with the terrans, who she saw as lesser and primitive beings, despite Artanis' objections in their potential.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Sky Shield (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 After the siege of Korhal, she would become possessed by Amon, and be used as a mouthpiece for him to communicate with Artanis. Though she insisted she could hold him back, Artanis kept her in stasis in order to prevent Amon from running amok on the ship.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Brothers in Arms. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the campaign into Ulnar, Rohana was in awe of the xel'naga construct, noting that it was a place spoken of only in myths.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Temple of Unification (mission). (in English). November 10, 2015 Later when Amon sprung his trap on Artanis, she would once again become possessed by Amon, and taunt Vorazun with the universe's destruction. After the discovery of the death of the xel'naga, Artanis sought desperate allies in the form of the ancient purifiers and the Tal'darim, neither of which Rohana approved of.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Harbinger of Oblivion. (in English). November 10, 2015 As Artanis approached Endion, she protested reawakening the ancient purifiers, as they had turned on the protoss once before. Talandar countered with the point that they too would have turned on what they viewed as a slave master. Artanis ignored Rohana's protests, and formed an alliance with the purifiers.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Unsealing the Past. (in English). November 10, 2015 Final Decision Before the final assault on Aiur, Rohana saw into the mind of Amon. She saw that the war between Amon and the other xel'naga, and how he unleashed the zerg swarm on his kin. He also saw his defeat, and that he sought not only to destroy the creations of the xel'naga, but to make them suffer. Artanis stated that her link the the Khala had proved invaluable, but that she had to finally sever it. Forming a psi-blade, she finally severed herself from the Khala, freeing herself from Amon's ability to control her.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Templar's Return. (in English). November 10, 2015 During the second invasion of Aiur, Rohana coordinated Artanis's executors as they destroyed the psionic matrix. During the defense of the Keystone to extract Amon from the Khala, she commanded the Spear of Adun. However, she was attacked by the Golden Armada, and the arkship was picked apart, leaving the ship damaged and unable to aid Artanis. She and the ship managed to survive the conflict, and Aiur was reclaimed for the Daelaam.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Vivendi Games. Mission: Salvation. (in English). November 10, 2015 Game Effect Rohana is found in the war council in the Spear of Adun in Legacy of the Void.2014-11-08, LotV: Campaign Panel Overview. Team Liquid, accessed on 2014-11-11 She serves as an adviser, and helps coordination Artanis's forces. Personality and Traits Before her stasis aboard the Spear of Adun, Rohana was a driven protoss who was not afraid to seek out tasks others thought impossible, like eliminating the chance of random accidents destroying the Protoss Empire. She showed a strict adherence to tradition when confronted with a templar master facing doubt over the changing ways, but was not afraid to think creatively when faced with the issue of what to do regarding the creation of new arkships. After she was awakened, Rohana held on to the old ways of the Protoss Empire, openly speaking out against her Nerazim crew, Artanis' Terran allies and the reawakening of the purifiers. She served as a reminder of the past, clinging to old traditions and ways, and refusing to cut her connection from the Khala even as Amon continued to posses her, stating it was the only thing that brought unity to the protoss. Though Artanis valued her memories and her ability to see into Amon's thoughts, he began to grow weary of her adherence to the old ways and her objections to his choices, becoming more of a critic than a councilor. Eventually, she came to terms with the new world she ended up in, and cut herself from the Khala, stating that perhaps history did not need to be recorded with perfect clarity. Trivia * Her portrait can be unlocked in the game for players who complete the Battle Ready achievement. References Category:Protoss characters in StarCraft II Category:Protoss map and web characters